


It Took Centuries

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Fairytale wedding that was centuries in the making<br/>-<br/>Prompt 59 Waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Took Centuries

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: It Took Centuries**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Elena, Vivian, Freya, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan OC (Cassie)  
 **Summary:** The Fairytale wedding that was centuries in the making  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 702  
 **Prompt:** 59 Waiting 

** It Took Centuries **  
Mithian picked up her phone and dialed Leon’s number. 

Leon pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. “Dearest?”

“Leon, I have found the perfect church. You have to come see it right now.” 

Leon looked at the sandwich he had just made on the sideboard. “Now?”

“Yes now. It’s decorated for a wedding this afternoon and you need to get here before the ceremony to see it. We can book it when you get here, if you agree.”

“Text me the address. I’m heading out the door now.” 

“You are going to love it I just know it. I’ll be waiting in the vestibule. Kisses.” The call disconnected. 

Leon sighed and looked at his sandwich again. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and wrapped it up to take it with him. This mobile pinged with the address. He looked and realized it was not that far away. He grabbed his sandwich and car keys and headed out.   
X  
“There that should do it.” Morgana pinned one last curl back for Mithian with a hairpin. “Do you think he suspects?”

“No.” Mithian said. “He sounded annoyed. He was probably making a sandwich. He usually snacks about this time of day.”   

“He has a time of day? Arthur will eat constantly if I don’t keep him occupied.” Gwen laughed. She adjusted the gold chain belt and jeweled dagger on her red silk damask gown. “How do you think we got the twins?”

“I wish I could get Merlin to eat more. He eats like a bird.” Morgana said as she checked the back of the green silk gown in the mirror. She picked up the gold chain belt and gold dagger to put it on. “A stiff wind will blow him away someday, I just know it.”  

The door opened to the bridal changing room.  Cassie, Elena and Vivian come in all dressed in blue silk gowns with silver chain belts. 

“Everyone is seated. We are just waiting on the groom now.” Elena said. “I checked in with the men and they look wonderful. That was a brilliant idea to have them dress in chainmail and Courtier garb.” 

“Leon was and always will be a Knight of Camelot.” Mithian said. “I just wanted to honor that.”  

“I can’t believe you remembered the gold stitching around the patch on Merlin’s cloak.” Morgana said. “He had to tell me that was an indication of magick in the old days.” 

“Gwen reminded me.” Mithian said. “Some of my memories are still hazy.” 

“I just wanted it to be correct.” Gwen said. “They used to be called the ‘Gold Knights’. They fought with magick but some used a sword as well.”

Vivian peeked out the window. “Leon is here.” 

Gwen picked up her mobile and sent Arthur a text.   
X

“That’s Guinevere. Everyone ready?” Arthur looked at his mobile as he stood in chainmail and his gold clasped red cloak with Excalibur sheathed at his side. 

The men in the room nodded. Elyan, Gwaine and Percival were dressed in chainmail and red cloaks as well. Merlin was dressed in a dark red wool coat with gold closures. His red cloak had gold stitching around the patch.    

Arthur peeked out the door of the groom’s changing room and saw Leon standing there. He grinned and walked out into the vestibule. His chainmail jangling as he walked. 

Leon turned to face the King of Britain. Arthur looked like he had just stepped out of the past. 

“Sire?” Leon bowed.

“Come on Leon. You need to change. It’s not good to make the bride wait on her wedding day. Hasn’t she been waiting centuries already?”

Leon grinned. He followed Arthur back into the groom’s changing room.

Ten minutes later Leon, Arthur and the three other knights stood at the front of the altar with Freya in her blue green priestess robes and watched as the Ladies walked up the aisle one by one. 

Finally Mithian came up the aisle on her father’s arm. She was a vision in pure white. Her father gave Leon a warning glare as he lifted his daughter’s veil and placed her hand in Leon’s.

Leon whispered. “Princess, your waiting is over.” 


End file.
